The Rebel
by catherinejwli
Summary: Bailee Holland is a rebel. After she enters the Selection, she meets an inhuman and emotionless Prince, who may hold the key to the Northern Rebels' success, or the key to her heart. Bonds will be tested, truths will battle lies - and Bailee will need to make her decision soon.
1. Chapter 1

BAILEE'S POV

"No! Why should I enter the Selection? Mom, I'm a _rebel!_ " I blurted out, frustrated with pressure my mother was putting me in. She only rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Bailee, think! If you got Selected you could seek information for the Northerners!" she explained, obviously annoyed with my attitude.

"But I won't even stand a chance, mom. My looks are nothing more than average and I'm a REBEL, pretending to live a simple life as a six under the Illean laws," I huffed. Did she not understand? There are thousands of girls living in Angeles and they are _not_ rebels, who will definitely enter. _These idiots. Do the citizens even like the caste system? How does Illea cope with being governed by these tyrants? And the Selection? Who came up with such a lame idea?!_ I thought to myself, my head exploding with annoyance.

"This was X-Ray's idea in the first place. I knew you would object, but I didn't think you would put up such a fight," my mom sighed, but just by mentioning X-Ray, my superior, made me widen my eyes. His idea?

My mom smirked, knowing it would make me change my mind. This was different - my whole life had been devoted to impress and satisfy my superiors and help overthrow Illea's monarchy, after Great uncle August was executed by those tyrants.

I took a deep breath and calmed my mind. It was just entering, right?

"...Okay. If it's really X-Ray's idea. I'll enter the Selection. BUT there's no guarantee I'll get Selected," I eyed my mom, assuring her. She nodded and grinned at me.

This is for the Northern Rebels.

. . .

I waited by the creek, my legs dangling off the edges of the bank.

I heard the rustling of the leaves and snapped my head toward the sound, aware of who it was. A grin immediately formed on my face as I watched Caspian pop out of the bushes, stumbling. I chuckled before I reached out to brush off leaves off his soft, beige hair. Just when I was about to take my hand away, he grabbed it and looked into my eyes with passion.

"I heard you agreed to enter the Selection," he whispered, a cute pout on his face.

"Even if I do enter, I won't win. There's plenty of beautiful girls out there, waiting to be chosen," I replied, rolling my eyes. He didn't look convinced.

"For example, you?" he raised an eyebrow. I shook my head - I wasn't outstangingly pretty or anything.

He locked his eyes with me.

"You're not beautiful? Are you offending me of having bad taste?" he accused, teasingly.

"Haha, maybe?" I shot back, trying to control my laughter.

"Unless the Prince is an idiot, he'll definitely choose you," he ran his hand through my hair.

"Caspian!" a distant feminine voice, probably Caspian's mother, yelled. Caspian looked toward where the voice was coming from and sighed.

"I'll... see you around," he sighed and pressed his lips to my head before sprinting off.

Left alone, I let myself feel the lingering of his lips on my head.

I sighed as I walked towards the opposite direction, into the midst of the woods. Nature had always been my way to relieve stress. And now, I was stressed about the Selection. A part of me hated the thought of just entering, and another part of me wanted me to get in - to actually be of help to the Northerners.

Since I was young, I've been always ackwnoledged as a skilled fighter, so I've always been on the attacking team. Always the person who killed others. I hated it.

The other Northerners kill for fun. I only kill for defense and loyalty... but the same guilt will stay with me forever. The guilt that I'll carry with me for my entire life.

The breeze tickled my face as I continued walking. I stare at the sky as I close my eyes to just pause time for a moment.

I hear a distant shuffle, I immediately snap my eyes open, meeting them with a pair of golden ones. Something vague in my memory flashed golden eyes.

Standing before me was a polished young man in his early twenties. His eyes were cold and his face was expressionless. I averted my eyes, blushing. Did he see me day dream like an idiot?

He stared at me and I stared back.

"Uh, hi?" I unsuccessfully try to make my voice as confident and collected as possible. But I was a rebel, and I wasn't afraid of a man with a piercingly cold expression... right?

He stared at me for a split second, his expression not changing.

"A Six?" The moment the words leave his mouth, my jaw tightens. Of course he'd look down on me - he was probably a Two, his expensive-looking suit was clean, without a spot, and his dark hair was combed over.

He reached his hand over to touch my head, and I reluctantly inched away. Who did he think he was?

"The wind has messed up your hair," he sighed. His expression is still the same - emotionless and innocent. I scowl at him and he looks at me.

"Goodbye!" I stormed off, my face red with embarrassment.

I truly hope that I'll never see that bastard ever again.

* * *

LANDON'S POV

I shuffle through my desk, trying desperately to find my papers. I found them - shredded and disposed into my garbage can.

I leaned back onto the chair and sighed. Franches and Liam were out to get me again. I don't blame them though, jealousy can ruin you. Especially if you're jealous of a Prince.

I don't care about reporting them, though. They're not even worth it - plus, I could whip up another one within two hours.

I thought about all the people who had me on their black list.

I remembered a new addition - that girl with the bright green eyes I met last week. I was glad she didn't recognize me as the Prince.

I didn't mean to offend her. Sometimes I say things without knowing. Father's always told me that I was too quiet, too 'hard to approach.'

She was interesting, I must say. Her eyes were fiery and full of life, unlike my own. It's a shame she's as Six. She'd make a great Three or maybe even a Two.

I sigh as I unfasten my tie. Since young, I've been great at almost everything, and with my status, all the school boys and girls were afraid of me. By the time I was in junior high, kids started calling me the "Sadistic Prince." I didn't care, really. After finishing grade 9, the teachers determined that I was too smart for high school, so Father started training me himself.

Illea knew me as an heir who would rule wonderfully with my high IQ, but Father has always deemed me too unsociable. This led to him taking me out to every social gathering available. Most of the time I just stood there while girls tried to throw themselves at me.

Relationships just weren't my thing.

Speaking of relationships, my Selection is coming up in the next two months.

Another thing to sigh at. I guess I'll enjoy my sweet time single while I can.

 _Knock knock knock_

"Your Highness, dinner has been served in the third Dining Hall," my personal butler, Timothy, bowed low.

"You do know you can call me Landon, right?" I rolled my eyes as I grinned. Tim was like another father to me. He returned the smile as I grabbed my suit coat.

I exited my room and stepped into the finely polished hallway. The smell of perfume lingered - my mother's perfume.

As I descended the spiral staircase, I immediately heard a loud crash, followed by my mother's bickering.

"Good heavens, what a fright! Apologize at once!" my mother fumed. The poor maid stumbled as she managed an apology.

"S-sorry, my Queen, my a-apologies," she stuttered. My mother was truly a self-centred, dramatic woman.

As I entered the room, all heads faced me.

"If it was just an accident, just let it go, Mom," I said. My mother, seeing me, brightened immediately and forgot about the poor maid, whom blushed when I met her eyes, and hurriedly scurried away.

"Ah darling, you're here," she placed to kisses on each side of my cheek. I managed a smile and sat down across from my father. He greeted me with a kind gesture and warm eyes. The butler brought in the baked salmon, imported all the way from Whites, and I was bombarded with my mother's Selection-related concerns once again.

"Darling, have you chosen them yet?" she asked.

"No."

My mother clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"You'd better get those done by tomorrow evening or I'll choose them myself!" my mother exclaimed in a stern voice. I sighed once again.

"Now now, he needs some time to think about it, dear. He _is_ choosing candidates for being his future wife," my father chimes in, trying to settle the tense atmosphere.

I rest my head on arm as I pick at the salmon.

"Can I eat in my room?" I ask quietly. "So I can look at the forms at the same time," I added after seeing my mother's pointed look.

"That's bad for your digestive system!" my mother exclaims dramatically. I try to hold in yet another sigh.

"Yes you may, son," my father gives me a quick wink and I grin. My mother gives him a dirty look and I chuckle before I resided back to my room.

Once I sit down in front of my extremely messy desk, I pull out each and every single one of the folders - one for each province. I'll start from the north, Whites, and then work my way down.

I pulled out all the profiles of the girls. I mainly looked at each girl's 'personality' column, I didn't care much about their looks. The personality column was required to be written by a close friend, so that the candidate doesn't rig it. I uninterestedly look at all the girl's profiles in Whites, until I settled to a nice Four. I didn't want this to take up my whole evening, so I half-heartedly stamped a "Selected" logo onto her profile.

I yawned as I flipped open the folder for Baffin, then Yukon, then slowly, I got to Angeles - our province. I moped around, flipping through the profiles without much enthusiasm or attention. I see some Twos, Fives and Sixes and with the reminder of 'Six,' I think of the girl from last week.

 _Yes, she'll do._

I rummage through the papers, making my already unpleasant-looking desk even messier. Where was she?

I search through the stack of papers, until I finally found her familiar green eyes. I immediately saw that the smile didn't reach her eyes. I wondered why, too. All the other girls smiled cheerfully and 'seductively,' yet hers was just a slight grin with a few dimples. But even so, the smile was pretty.

It was unusual for someone to catch my attention, but I was curious about her. She lives as a Six, acts like she's at least a Four and most of all... she doesn't seem happy about the Selection.

Without a moment's hesitation, I stamp her profile. It may seem selfish that I know she doesn't want to be a part of it - but if I see her really against it, I'll just let her go.

I just wanted to know what it's like to know someone with such a vivid personality, so unlike mine.

* * *

BAILEE'S POV

All the Northern Rebels gathered into our already squished house, all ready for the _Report_. I told them that they're just going to waste their time and watch some other girl in Angeles get picked.

The _Report_ flashed onto the TV and Pierre Whiteman's voice thundered as he announced this Friday's _Report._

Nothing above mattered. What mattered was what I heard after:

"Bailee Holland of Angeles, Six," my face paled as the whole house erupted, cheering and clapping. Even X-Ray smiled, and wrinkles appeared over his cheeks. A mixture of feelings fluttered in my stomach.

I wasn't Selected to compete for the Prince, but Selected to seek information. I was proud, but...

But... what about Caspian?

After everyone left, I locked myself in my room and sulked a bit. Should I go? Should I stay for Caspian? My mother knocked on my door before allowing herself in. I looked up at her and then averted my eyes back down.

"It's going to be hard, isn't it?" she asked, gently. I hesitated before I nodded. Then, I let myself cry in her arms for a while.

"You know, your great aunt was Selected before. But she declined the offer," my mother sighed. This caught my attention abruptly.

"Great aunt Georgia? Why?" I asked in a small voice. My mother hesitated before she started speaking, choosing her words carefully.

"She had a situation similar to yours. You know Grandpa August? They were head over heels for each other," my mother explained, as I widened my eyes.

"Bailee, remember how I promised that I would always support your decisions, no matter how crazy they seem?" I looked at my mother. That promise she made when I decided to follow father's path to become a rebel. My met her eyes.

"Bailee, if you don't want to go, I won't force you. I want you to be happy, but you must make the decision whether or not Caspian is the right person for you," she spoke slowly, her blue-grey eyes showed some sympathy for me.

She left after giving me a weak smile.

I got up moments later, heading to Caspian's place, not knowing what do say to him.

When I reached family's his restaurant, I saw him in his waiter uniform and a frown on his face, clearing and wiping the tables.

 _SMASH!_ The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the whole building. Caspian never dropped anything. He was never clumsy. He must really be upset. I winced as his mother scolded him fiercely, but Caspian didn't seem to mind. His mind was on something else, and that probably linked to what I was stuck into. I snuck up behind him.

"... Caspian?" I asked a tiny voice. He turned around with a smile plastered on his face. It was fake - a forced smile.

"Oh, Bailee! I heard you got Selected! Congratulations, you know, you-"

"Stop, Caspian. I know you're upset. You can stop pretending now," I mumbled, touching his arm. He snapped his mouth shut and sighed. Moments later he gave me his real smile, something so special and fragile.

"Let's talk on the roof," he tilted his chin toward the ceiling.

Caspian was a rebel whose family was a Four, and they owned a restaurant with a beautiful roof in which we could sit there for hours, just gazing out to the night sky. As we sat down on the red shingles, Caspian held out a hand to me. I took it, and the warm touch stayed in my heart.

"Don't go, Bailee," he whispered in my ear, close to kissing me. I closed my eyes.

"Mother said I could decline," I sighed. The night sky was blotted out with beautiful, white stars and the city lights blended with the deep, navy blue. Caspian let go of me.

"Maybe I'm being selfish," he pouted, bringing back the cute face. I poked his cheeks and hugged him tightly.

"I don't know what to think, but the Selection is definitely not worth losing you," I waved at him before a left him there, alone with his eyes trailing behind me.

. . .

That night I couldn't sleep at all. Frustrated up until morning, I tried to clear my mind by attending another meeting to plan another rebel attack on the Palace. Towards the end of the meeting, I was about to leave but stopped by X-Ray.

"Bailee, you should really go - be a Selected and make the Holland family proud. You'll benefit us and... you'll do your father proud," he hit me right at the target. X-Ray left after saying those words, knowing he'd finished his job. My _father._ He died in an attack, shot by a guard twice. Of course he would've insisted on me going, too. I always took pride in myself for who my father was. He was an important person and I personally think he'd be recognized in an Illean history textbook if his identity was exposed one day. He had led the Northern Rebels group. He was my idle.

My father wanted this. My mother wanted this, X-ray, the whole team needed me to go. And I'm just selfishly staying here for one person? I'm _going_. I'm so sorry, Caspian. Please, please forgive me.

. . .

Caspian didn't see me off, even though he knew. I didn't blame him, but I was hurt slightly. Maybe if I never met him, things would have been better.

I was dressed in a plain hunter green top, black shorts and my provincial flower, the purple tulip, which also represents royalty. I had an elegant limousine pick me up and send me to the Palace. I was the first Selected there, and it couldn't have been any more awkward. The Palace, being there many times, was decorated to welcome the Selected ladies and strips of banners, all different colors that represented the provinces of Illea, were hung up. Angeles's provincial color, purple, was hung up in the middle. _Bailee, you got this. You're here for the information. Okay, you need a plan._ I walked around clueless, coming up with a plan - unaware of where I was going until I crashed.

"Oof! Oh! I'm so sorry!" I squealed - I bumped into the girl.

"Its okay! I'm sorry too," she brushed it off, laughing. She had beautiful, long locks of black hair and had a warm smile. Her hazel eyes twinkled.

"Are you one of the Selected girls?" I asked like an idiot. _Shoot, I should have watched TV more carefully._

"Yes! I'm Aibree Chan, and you're Bailee, right? I remembered your picture on TV - you're so pretty!" she piped cheerfully. I was glad to have met someone as friendly as her in the few minutes I've been on the Palace grounds.

"Haha, thank you," I smiled shyly.

"I suppose you are some of the Selected ladies," a feminine voice with a tinge of an accent I couldn't make out startled us.

A woman whom I've never seen before hurried us in for our makeovers. I rolled my eyes, but braced myself before I could sneer at this waste of time. I was taken to number seven and was greeted by a snippy woman.

"Hello, dear. I'm _the_ Martha," she sighed. Her accent on _the_ Martha made me almost laugh out loud. The Palace was even more of a ridculous place than I'd thought.

"Silver... peach... blush..." she muttered under her breath as she did my makeup. She tried to put on hair extensions, nail polish and lipstick, but I refused arrogantly. I ended up with light silver eye shadow, a thin layer of blush and a tinge of mascara. I never really liked makeup and I thought I'd look fine without it. Plain, but fine.

I found my room on the fifth floor by myself, since I've been here many times. I opened the cream colored doors and three young ladies approached me with curtsies.

"Lady Bailee, we're Autumn, Caty and Ally," the girls chorused. Looking a bit wide-eyed, I covered it with a smile.

"Bailee is just fine," I said warmly. They looked at each other and giggled.

After a brief introduction, I opened the balcony doors and the sun shown in. The breeze of fresh air enlightened my mood immediately.

"B-Bailee, would you care to try on this gown for your meeting with the Prince tonight?" Bailee squeaked, a bit nervous, holding up something that made my jaw drop.

She held up a beautiful, draping, strapless grey gown with silver studs near the waist and bust line. I've seen the Queen wear beautiful gowns on TV before, but I've seen nothing close enough for me to touch, nevertheless wear.

"Of course," I whispered in awe. I took the gown into the bathroom to change - it fit me perfectly. I came out hesitantly, a bit shy. My maids gave each other a look of approval before they started getting me prepared.

. . .

I ended up with a loose braided up-do, strands of hair falling out, some blush and very tiny bit of the same silver eyeshadow. Being the last one arriving, the other Selected girls gave me cold stares as I lined up behind the last girl. She flipped her strawberry blond hair and rolled her brown eyes at me. Sassy much?

We all turned to the sound of footsteps descending the grand staircase.

As soon as everyone's eyes landed on the Prince, they started swooning and gasping. That 'everyone' included me. I gasped, because I knew him. He was the guy I'd met just last week - that quiet guy with the cold eyes. How did I not see the resemblence.

He looked over each of our faces and when he reached me he simply looked past, as if he didn't remember me.

I truly hope he doesn't.

"...Welcome to the Palace. I'm Prince Landon. I'll be starting off with the first Selected on the left hand side," _phew,_ I thought. I was the first on the right side. The girl in front of me sighed.

 _Got to do this right, or the information will be lost,_ I thought to myself.

After a long while, it was my turn.

"Lady... Bailee?" Landon aka the cold hearted but extremely handsome freak called out. I walked towards him, trembling just slightly.

He held out his hand, and I hesitantly took it. His hands were freezing cold.

He closed the door and sat on he fancy chair across from me. We were silent, letting the already awkward atmosphere become even more weird.

"You lost your flower," his statement was blunt, his voice collected. He held up a purple tulip. I immediately looked at my chest, it wasn't there. I probably lost it while bumping into Aibree. He held it out to me and I took it, bowing my head a little in thanks. I stayed quiet.

"Sorry about the other day," he sighed. I instantly paled and looked away. So he did remember. Well, this'll make things much more complicated.

"S-sorry," I mumbled. He peered into my eyes.

"Are you... afraid of me? I'm sorry," his voice was calm as always. He seemed sincere.

I bit my lip and let out a laugh. I shook my head.

"You're... weird but I guess you're okay," I laughed. He stared at me for a split second before he cracked a lopsided smile - something's so sincere and... beautiful. I blushed.

"I'll see you around," he looked at his watch and smiled at me a little before he got up and left the room. What a direct, honest and quiet person.

I hurried to the Dining Room, my purple tulip in my hand. I avoided the stares as I found an empty seat by whom I recognized as Tabi Olsen of Sota, Four. She gave me a slight smile before she carried on her soup. It wasn't long before I realized Landon had already eliminated seventeen girls already.

. . .

That night a maid knocked on my door, carrying a silver tray with a letter on it. I took it from her after thanking her.

To: Bailee Holland

From: Caspian Togan

 _Caspian._ My heart tightened just to the thought of his name. I slowly opened the letter up, revealing a short letter.

 _Dear Bailee,_

 _Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I wouldn't be as confused as now if you had told me. Bailee, you don't have to do this. I'm missing you already. I thought you'd choose me. Don't forget me. Please don't consider the Prince. We're rebels for a reason._

 _Please come back soon,_

 _Caspian_

We're rebels for a reason. That last sentence made me snap back to reality. Forgive me, Caspian. I'm sorry. This is for the team-if you only you could understand what position I'm in. We're rebels for a reason, so I needed a plan. A plan to seek information and plot rebel attacks against the Palace.

We're ready to make this a better place.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally back! Though I do not know how long I'll be back, here's another chapter. I dug this up from my unpublished Wattpad chapters and edited it a little to make it less embarrassing haha. :) Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

LANDON'S POV

"I have it all scheduled down here!" my mother slammed a folder on my desk as I pinched the bridge of my nose irritatedly. She was making a fuss out of nothing.

"You'll have to have at least two dates before the end of this week so that you have something to talk about at the _Report_ this Friday," she lectured sternly. Clearly my mother thinks she's the one in control of her son's _own_ Selection. If things keep on going like this, the girl I end up choosing will have to have my mother's absolute approval.

"Yes, Mom," I said tiredly. My mother's eyes softened and she sat down beside me on the couch.

"I know this'll be hard dear. I'm sorry for pressuring you, but I just want the best for you," she explained. I nodded and gave her a tight smile. She took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'll support your decision if it truly makes you happy," I looked into my mother's eyes.

"Unless she's a totaly klutz or walks like a penguin!" my mother burst out laughing and even I - the emotionless "Sadistic Prince" cracked a grin. My mother may be a dramatic and stern person, but she has her own charms.

After she left, I started working on another business transaction letter to the King of Scotland, the one that got disposed by _ahem ahem_ somebody _._

Since the age of 17, Father had let me be a part of the Royal Conferencers, sort of like a government, but even larger than that. As my experiences grew, he let me take over more important things like for example now, I was requesting that Scotland import some of their natural gas to the Honduragua and Panama regions; their pollution from burning coal is just too immense.

When I finished my letter in about an hour, I got my father the proof-read it for me before sending it. I collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

It wasn't long before I heard a mesmerizing melody of a rich, deep instrument.

I opened the balcony doors and peered through to the bottom. It was... gosh I can't remember any names at all... that green-eyed girl - she was playing the violin. Her eyes were clouded over and her mind deep in thought. I wondered how a Six could know how to play a violin, nevertheless even have one.

I was impressed, but being the quiet person I was, I just left the doors open while I layed in the bed staring at the ceiling; eventually drifting off to sleep with her music.

. . .

 _"Nobody disobeys me, now let go!" the man thundered at him. Though the tears were streaming down his face, he stood her ground and held onto the girl's hand tightly._

 _"I am telling you to let go. Now on the count of three if you don't," he revealed a sharp blade from his pocket._

 _"1," he muttered. The boy wavered, but didn't let go._

 _"2," his voice was warning now but the little boy still held his grip tight._

 _"3!" he spat, and thrust the knife towards their entwined hands. The boy waited for the pain to envelope his body, but it didn't._

 _It never reached him._

I coughed, gasping for breath. Nightmare, only a nightmare. I sighed in relief.

Nightmares had always haunted me since childhood - it was my only weakness. Pretty iconic, the "Sadistic Prince" has that one weakness that only his lover will know. Harharhar, I was kidding - I doubt that I'll ever find a lover, even through the Selection.

The sun's beams shown through the balcony doors - I never closed them. If mother knew, she'd give me another lecture on how the rebels could sneak in and kill me.

I hopped of the bed and brushed my teeth. After finishing up all my morning routines, I called for Tim to send my breakfast to my room and pulled out the folder that my mother had 'scheduled' for me.

 _Week 1 - two dates (preferably with better castes)_

 _Weel 2 - three more dates + elimination of at least two girls_

 _Week 3 - two more dates + Scotland Royal Family visit_

 _Week 4 - three more dates + elimination of at least 5 girls_

The list when on and on and I looked at it with an uninterested expression.

I sighed.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

I rested my head onto the back of my chair and closed my eyes. I wished there was violin in the background.

BAILEE'S POV

The next day the sun was shining brightly as its rays shot into the room, eventually waking me up. My maids were already cleaning up after the mess I'd made yesterday.

"Good morning, Bailee," Ally chirped cheerfully. I managed to mumble a "Hi, girls" before I collapsed into bed again, making the girls giggle. Hearing their happy natures, I smiled and got up. Changing into a golden morning gown after my morning routines, I headed to breakfast. Having a tendency to be late, I was the last girl to arrive at breakfast, too. Once I got in, my eyes met Landon's. I sat beside Aibree. She gave me a wave and a wink before she settled into her salad. Some of the Selected started whispering.

"Is she being late on purpose? So that the Prince would notice her?" a girl whispered to the girl beside her. "I should have thought of that!" came the reply. I gulped as my face turned pink. _I wasn't doing it on purpose!_ I ignored the glares and started with a waffle. I've never eaten such bliss, but the taste was familiar - I think Caspian took me out to a famous restaurant like this before. He saved up for months. Thinking about him made me feel a bit down. Either way, the waffles were made of such a delicious, flaky dough and the blueberry muffins were a definite favourite. Aibree, beside me, seemed melted in bliss as well. Once breakfast was over, the girls headed to the Women's Room. Queen Lossa was there, so all the girls curtsied. She gave us a welcoming gesture and skimmed through all our faces, until she saw mine. She narrowed her eyes at me and nervously I smiled at her. It took a moment before she returned the expression. Did she suspect something? I headed with the other girls. Some went to the library while others settled on writing letters to their families. I wasn't ready to contact the Northerners yet, I wanted my first letter to have some information on it. After having tea with Aibree, I headed to the gardens. Having been there many times, the garden was normal to me, but it was still a beauty. I bent down to look at the purple tulips and tiger lilies. The sun was out and I was in the mood of a walk.

I closed my eyes, feeling the morning sun soak into my body. I heard footsteps and I turned around abrubtly - a rebel had a tendency to have quick reflexes. My eyes met with a pair of golden ones once again. My heart beat rose, I became fidgety, my cheeks became red.

What was it about him that made me so nervous? Was it attraction? No. Not to the ahem ahem, His Royal Majesty the King's son, Prince Landon of Illea, the most suitable bachelor of the era. I'd snort if he wasn't right in front of me. Calming myself with confidence I curtsied to him. An awkward silence hung in the atmosphere before he spoke softly.

"Are you free this Friday?" he asked. I counted the days in my head - I think I saw a glimmer of a soft smile?

"Yeah, I am." Was this a date?

"6:00." Scratch that, it most likely was not a smile. What did a skimpy six o'clock mean? Six in the morning or afternoon?! Oh, it better not be in the morning.

"Tonight. In the evening," he continued with his normal low, soft voice. I nodded.

His face turned red and he immediately pushed his hair back, looking into the distance.

LANDON'S POV

Usually this doesn't happen. But it's her. And it's not even attraction. Is it? I'm just curious, I'm going to tell myself. Just curious. I stop my - I'm ashamed to say it - blushing, and look her in the eye directly. Her shoulders rise up. Oh no, have I scared her again? Father says I have killer eyes after I get flustered.

"Thank you for your time," I give her a regal bow and nod my head to her when she curtsies back, her eyes never leaving my face, as if she was curious of me as well. Almost cute-no. Oh my, this girl is taking over me. And she's not even doing it conciously! I've got to snap out of it. It's not like it will affect how the people around me see me - even if I wanted to, I just could not put emotions to face. I try smiling-it ends up like I twitched my mouth in disgust. Trust me when I say my mother gave me smiling classes...

I turned to leave and I was two steps away when I heard the squeal. I turned back rapidly, catching (I forgot her name) in my arms just before her bottom smacked the pavement. Her eyes were snapped shut in pain, her ankle on bent, looking a bit blue.

She slowly opened them and looked at me, then at herself and then turned stiff immediately. I scooped her up in my arms, off the ground completely, and started walking towards the nurse.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded with ferocity. I blinked, confused at her.

"Nurse," I replied. This time she was the one who looked confused.

"Your ankle is bruised," I add.

"No it's not, see? It's just fi- YAKADOOLOOBABA!" I burst out laughing. I really shouldn't be - she's in pain, but what she just said? Yakabooboo what? A well-earned laugh. I haven't laughed in quite a bit of time. She refused to look my in the eye and her pink cheeks didn't help her. I'll admit.

She's cute.

I carried her to the Hospital Wing and got Renka, our most trusted nurse, to take a look at her ankle. Along the way we did meet a few selected girls - five to be exact, whom all looked at (seriously, what is her name?) with a bit of scorn, I could tell. (You guessed it, I couldn't recall any of the five girls' names either. Not that I cared.) I ignored them and (yeah, I still can't remember her name) hid her face in my chest, like a puppy. Puppies are cute right? Sigh, yes yes, I'll admit once again that I find her cute. But anyone can find anyone cute right...?

Either way, I found myself thinking about her when I was supposed to be thinking about which other girl to go on a date with. I wondered if she was okay, if her ankle was treated well. Not that I don't trust Renka - I just... feel like I have the need to protect (insert her name here).

I shuffled through the folders on my desk. Four potential Selected that will accompany me tomorrow on a ahem, date. Paulina Brookes, Aibree Chan, Tamara Collins or Yolande d'Arcy. What to do? I haven't been paying that much attention to the girls with the exception of (...).

I need to stop this. I couldn't have her mess with my non-existant feelings.

BAILEE'S POV

How am I going to join the next rebel attack like this? I wanted to help them! Not sprain my ankle!

When I got back into my room, my maids rushed over to me.

"Oh, Lady Bailee are you alright?" Autumn and Ally exclaimed almost perfectly in unison.

"We were extremely worried, ah those heels I chose were way to tall!" Caty whimpered, eyes not meeting mine.

"Caty, if anything, it was NOT your fault." I assured her, shaking my head. She didn't look convinced.

"It must have been the heels," Caty was all over the place, not listening to what I'd said just before.

"Caty, please it wasn't-"

"Ahh! Will I get fired oh goodness gracious, help me!"

I wave of annoyance flew over me.

"IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT." My voice became cold and stern, my eyes possesed and dull. The maids immediately stiffened and all curtsied at while mumbling their apologies. Oh no. My rebel side, that fierce side has managed to creep out of the place I'd buried it - deep in my soul.

"I was not your fault, Caty. My apologies, I just wanted you to know that nothing will happen to you - I simply wouldn't let it. And what did I saw about 'Lady' Bailee?" I softened my voice and smiled at them all. Caty and Ally immediately brightened back and smiled back at me. Autumn, however, only gave me a tight smile. Oh no, did she suspect something? Worse, did she think I was going to abuse and yell at them?

"I'm sorry guys. That won't happen again. I'm just... stressed. Homesick, maybe," I sneaked a peek at Autumn who immediately nodded. Huh - that tactic worked. Maybe she was extremely homesick when she first came.

"Enough of the sad talk. I've got a date with the prince tonight," I winked at them as they all gasped. They shared a look between each other.

"Bailee, we're going to make you drop-dead gorgeous, so that even the prince will want a taste of you!" Ally winked at me. My cheeks flared red.

"WHAT?!"

I stared at my reflection in the mirror with horror. It wasn't even because I looked hideous - I looked way too... exposed. The back of my deep purple dress was cut all the way to the bottom of my hip, and the front - well the bust line fit nicely, no complaints. but the shoulders were exposed as well?!

"It's not even THAT exposing. We were going to give you a bust line that would dip in the middle..." Ally stopped when she saw my stricken, disgusted face and my maids all burst out laughing.

I let them paint my nails a matte purple to match my main look, and embellish my deep brown hair with a beautiful white flowers. And my speaking of my hair - oh my it looked stunning in a bun with those REAL (!) flowers.

The knock came four minutes after six, but it didn't bother me. I hesitantly opened the door.

"You look beautiful," he said calmly. With the demeanor, it didn't seem like he meant it!

"Thank you," I replied, matching his cold tone. He didn't seem ro realize - or he just didn't care and extended his arm out for me. I took it gently as we walked down the hall. There was a few minutes of awkwardness.

"How is your ankle?" he watched me limp slightly.

"I'm alright, thank you," I bit my lip. He nodded cooly, but eyed my injury. Why is everything about him so cold, distant... but still attractive? As we walked, I sneaked glances at his fine features.

Sharp jawline. Cold, unlifely, golden eyes. Slightly messy, dark hair. He had a nice build - not too over the top but enough to feel his biceps when my arms are looped around his. And he was... six feet?

His features fit his personality so well. But he was beautiful.

His eyes met mine, catching my stare. I quickly looked away, flustered.

"Where are you taking me?" I squeaked nervously.

"It's...a surprise," he replied in a soft tone. I nodded, but then felt a sharp pain as in my ankle. I immediately stiffened, but I tried to hide it. I was not going to embarrass myself and risk getting eliminated early without finding any information for the NRs. Landon, however, noticed straight away... and he immediately scooped me up bridal-style. I freaked again.

"I-I'm alright, please put me down!" I pleaded. He looked straight ahead, ignoring me.

"You're hurt," he said in a flat voice and continued looking ahead. His body felt warm. I unconciously snuggled up against his broad chest, closing my eyes. I felt oozy, like I was entering a dream. I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the soft keys of a piano. A familiar tune. I sat up abruptly, and yelped - too much pressure on my ankle. The beautiful melody stopped suddenly and the mysterious pianist came over. Obviously it was Landon.

"Where am I?" I whispered, looking around at my unfamiliar surroundings.

"My room," Landon answered. Gosh, his face was still unreadable. But... his room? According to X-Ray, his room had a secret room built-in, which we had never explored.

"Your playing was beautiful," I gave him a small smile. He looked at me with gentle expression on his face.

"So is yours," he replied stoically. Looking confused for I second, I stared at him.

"Violin," he nodded. I blushed profusely.

"Thank you," I smiled genuinly. We sat there for a while, just like this, in an awkward but content atmosphere. After a few moments I realized that I was laying in his bed while he stood, hands in pockets.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I quickly stood upon my feet onto the ground, but then winced again. Landon shook his head and smiled with such tenderness. I sat back down.

"And I'm sorry I fell asleep for an hour..." I trailed off, embarrassed.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I resolved the silence. He took his hands out of his pockets and motioned toward the piano. Beside it, was an expensive-looking violin, resting comfortably on a polished stand. I gaped. Were we doing a duet? I'm going to embarrass myself even further! I'm self-taught!

As if reading my thoughts, he took my hands and led me to the intruments. I shuddered at the coldness of his slender fingers. He brought over a chair for me and I thanked him once again.

"It's a piece you've played before," he whispered into my ear.

I placed the violin between my legs and closed my eyes to calm myself. The only piece he could have heard was the one I played last night - Merry Go Round of Life. (Joe Hisaishi.)

"Ready?" he asked, looking at me subtly.

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry!" I flushed red as I played another wrong note. I've played five wrong notes already - not _too_ much, but still embarrassing. If Landon had heard me only yesterday night and started practing the piece today - he's a prodigy. He hasn't struck one wrong note yet. Hmm. The rumors about him cutting school because of his superiority may be true.

Landon gave me a reassuring look in the eye. Oh no, I'm falling for his spells.

Seeing that I wasn't completely calm yet, Landon got up from the piano and kneeled beside me, holding my hands and looking at me with big, innocent eyes. He nodded at me, and I nodded back, finally settled. He sat back at the piano and started playing the beautiful song. Once it was my turn to add onto his melody, I played the best I'd played this entire evening. I loved music so much, so I'd stolen a violin (don't ask how - it was pretty bad), and I don't steal too much. I wanted to learn the piano, but a piano was way to hard to steal. I'd been too shy to ask Landon to teach me.

The night had been mellow, peaceful and lovely. When it was time for me to leave (11:00 pm already!) I wanted to stay. But it would look bad and sound weird if I'd ask him for more time.

He offered to escort me to my room, but I declined politely. I did not want to see more girls shooting daggers at me with their eyes. I went out his door and shut it gently. But being the observant rebel I was, I spotted a chain of keys near the door. Without thinking, I opened his door slowly again.

"Landon? You dropped your-" I stopped when I couldn't spot him in his room. It was gigantic and spacious, yes, but you can't lose someone in a room, right? I knocked on the bathroom door before barging in.

"Wai-" was all I heard before my face flushed completely red.

"I'M SO SORRY AH!"

Without thinking, I dashed out of the door and down the hallway. When I was sure I was a good distance away from his room, I stopped. I'd seen the prince naked. Like I only saw his upper body and his bottom was wrapped in a towel, but STILL! I mean... he did have a nice body and some nice abs... OH MY GOSH WHAT NO I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT.

Realizing that I was still gripping the keys, my rebel side came out, like a devil. Keys, huh? To the prince's room. Which has the secret room. Hmm. Who cares about his six packs? I've been too distracted. I'm becoming a _lady who fawns over the prince._ I can't do that. I came here for a reason, so I must carry out that reason - to help the NRs seek information and finally overthrow the Royal Family.

Oh no, I was dumb in the moment. Landon knew. He knew that I played the violin. He would wonder how I learned if I was a Six. Oh no, he's going to find out that I'm a criminal and I stole it. Noooo. _Calm yourself. Act fast while you can. Now that you have the keys to his room, find a way into the secret room._ But I have a sprain ankle!

No, an ankle isn't going to stop me from prevailing.

I'm going to get that key.


End file.
